Hidden Secret
by XxWalkingOnGlassxX
Summary: wanna know what happens when two very insane ninja's come to konaha. Skrewing up the whole place, for better or for worse... who knows a hint of romance, comedy, and maybe just for tsuki's sake horror two very interesting oc characters enter konoha, the leaf ninja's not realizing what horrors they just took in.
1. Chapter 1

author(s) note:  
sorry the title sucks... can't think up a good one i guess.

DISCLAMER: ME DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! :o okay i think we all get that.. e.e

Note: This document holds very terrible grammar, just a warning becuase i don't want random complaints about that e.e

YES THERE ARE OC CHARACTERS! 2 to be exact e.e

ch. 1  
Meeting Tsuki and Miki

FLASHBACK :o

Miki POV:  
All i could remember was the room was full of blood. Mother and father's bodies were lifeless and i could think of was if my sister, Tsuki, was she okay, or was she dead as well.

Tsuki POV:  
Bloody. Watching the people murdering everyone, but damn i was scared to death hidding in a closet crying, then i the only one left where is Miki? thats when i heard it, Miki her voice echoing threw the room yelling my name, "Tsuki! WHERE ARE YOU!" I ran out of the closet sobbing and covered in Hiroshi's (my cats) blood, holding his dead body. Miki stared at him and fell to her knees, "oh, i am sorry Tsuki." she said softly, and pulled me close and sobbing in my arms. I was so girly and innocent, but after the day i learned the hard way that that i would never survive in this gruesome world.

FLASHBACK END  
New beginning ( 6 years later)

It was a cloudy day, rain was drizzling down, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba were waiting by the entrence when two girls apeared, one with medium lenghth black hair, and crystal blue eyes, a tattoo on her right arm wearing, a black trenchcoat, a blue shirt, and denem blue jeans, she looked up with sad eyes glittering from tears.  
'So beautiful' thought gaara, blushing and looking away. The boys were too busy looking at her that they didn't notice the dark girl sulking behind other girl had long black hair and bangs that went past her chin, a black long sleaved shirt, and black jeans, and a long black cloak, no one could see her eyes but behind her hair was a pair of onyx eyes, so beautiful but so deadly, her skin was so pale you could mistake her for a ghost.  
The girls enter Kohana walking past the drooling boys, who've completly forgoten about there mission to bring the girls to the Hokage. However without the boys help the girls walk staight to the big red building.  
"WHAT! THOSE LAZY BOYS!" Yelled a blonde half-drunken rolls her eyes and whispers, "great another freak who won't shut up". Elbowing her in the stomach Miki said, "its no trouble we got here fine on our own," giving the lady a small smile.  
"NO! (hic) EXCUSE (hic) THEY SHOULD HAVE HELPED YOU!" she slurred giggling. Suddenly, the door swang open and smacked Tsuki right in the face, Miki's hair turned red and her eyes glowed with anger,"WHAT THE HELL WATCH IT PUNK THATS MY SISTER YOU JUST KNOCKED OVER, BE MORE CARFUL AND WATCH IT BEFORE I KILL YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS!" she yelled at the boy who was now cowereing in a corner.  
"s-sorry" he studdered, "don't hurt me" he covered his face.  
"It's okay Miki, i am not hurt that bad," said Tsuki, she turned to face the boy and smiled evily, "just watch where you going next time" she gave him a hand to help him up, the boy took it shaking slitly. Tsuki helped him up, then out of nowhere a dagger cam flying to his throat, Tsuki giggled, "Next you do that i'll beat you to a bluddy pulp!" she smiled, and walked to a corner and sat down. Miki couldn't contain her laugh and started giggling like a little fifth grader, the boy looked at her and suddenly passed out with a bloody noise.  
A few minutes after there was a knock ont the door. " Come in" said Lady Tsunade. Then the same three boys we saw out in front of the gate entered the moment Lady Tsunade saw the three boys she puffed out her chest and yelled," YOU (hic) FORGOT ABOUT YOUR MISSION (hic) FOR THAT YOU GET AN F(hic)." Shikamaru muttered,"Truoblesome woman". Gaara was curiously watching Miki and Kiba looked horified after looking at the thing in the corner. All of a sudden Tsunade bursted out giggling "NICE (hic) DAY ISN'T IT (hic)" After saying that the room suddenly became filled with a dark aura and behind Tsunade was the most horrifying creature that could make anybody cry out for their and Kiba cowered behind Gaara, Miki rolled her eyes slaming her head against the wall, "oh jeez" she muttered knowing that the creature was none other that Tsuki. Gaara twitched no one moved an inch untill, THWAK! the creature smacking Tsunade upside the head knocking her out. Everyone stood shocked not knowing what to do until Miki when up and samcked the creature with a paper fan, "IDIOT! THATS THE HOKAGE YOU KNOCKED OUT!"  
"its just an ugly druken lady to me," Kiba gasps and flys twenty feet back and smashes into the wall, "JUST A LADY!"  
"no not just a lady a drunk one" she said. Miki started strangling Tsuki.  
"SHUT UP IF WERE GOING TO LIVE HERE WE HAVE TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION!" she yelled. Tsuki passed out, and Miki, didn't notice until she let go and Tsuki fell to the ground, "heh heh oopsy," she said failing to laugh. Shikamaru and Gaara, both backed up about a foot, Kiba in the corner, holding a white puppy sobbing loudly.  
"So now what?" Miki asked cheerfully.

author(s) note:

vanessa: i am hurt you didn't introduce me e.e

maddie: indeed .o. okay people this is my bestie friendie everyie *0*

vanessa: e.e

maddie: TEEHEE

so anywho...

I don't think anyone reads these things though they should... the ending where the author blabs on about stuff no one really cares about...

so i'll just get to the damned point. I am about twenty million thousand percent sure most of the naruto characters are acting very different from the actual manga.

BUT OH WELL ITS MY STORY D:

so okay bye e.e

yes i did just waist twenty seconds of your life... :o


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: nope i don't own naruto, the credit is all givin to dundundunduuunnn

not me...

author(s) "quick" note: heres the thing i am not a big fan of sakura kay so if you for some reason really love her i suggest you don't read this next chapter cause i made her into a bimbo... o-o yep alright cya

btw i forgot to mention this is my first story so try not to be to write too many rude comments or else i'll have sauske's bunny Sir bunbun beat you up ^-^

AND YES I MADE GAARA BE IN THE LEAF VILLAGE e.e he's on a vacation... 3: sakura loves gaara becuse sasuke left the village so she needed a new boy to flaunt her boobless self at.

ch. 2  
A New Home

A few minutes later Tsunade wakes up and find her office empty. Growling she said normaly, "where'd those muchkins go?"

IN KONHANA

"OOOOHHH! NEW PEOPLES WHO ARE THEY HI HI HI I AM SAKURA HARUNO NICE TO MEET YOU! HI GAARA-KUN! HOW ARE YOU! YOU GIRLS BETTER NOT STEAL MY GAARA CAUSE IF YOU DO I'LL KILL YOU" a girl named sakura yelled  
"ha likely story," Tsuki growled sarcasticly.  
"EXCUSEMWA!" sakura said with a stupid fake accent.  
"your excused," miki said pulling Tsuki with her before she could beat her to a bloody pulp.  
Sakura stood with her mouth open, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba rolled there eyes and tried to catch up with Miki and Tsuki.  
"Sorry to bother you two but do you even know where you going?" Kiba asked  
"Of course we do, we just came here for the first time and automaticly knew our way around this huge place where we've never even been!" Tsuki yelled trying to catch her breath after saying that.  
"Man, i've never heard you say that much in one day," said Miki.  
"SHUT UP! EVERYONE EVERYONE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuki yelled freaking out kiba.  
"heh heh heh STOP WITH THE EMO MOMENTS OKAY!" Miki said trying to calm Tsuki down.

MIKI's POV

"But father. Come on. I want candy please.?" "No " said a deep voice.I walk up to see whats going on and see a young girl and her father. the young girl was pouting and begging for candy the father with his arm crossed and hair in a pony tail said no.  
"here" I say digging out of my pocket, "you can mine" I smile. The girl happily takes it and swollows it whole. My eyes got big and i took a step back, odd i think to myself. A boy my age and a shy girl come running down the stairs, "did i hear the word candy?" neji father sighed muttering something about cavitys. "now the first and most important question, who are you people?" He asked. Kiba steped up and said, "these are our Ninjas" Hinata backed away blushing when she saw the three boys standing in her house. "Oh so these are the kids who will be moving in with us?" the man says.  
"F-father y-y-you d-din't t-tell me that w-we would have p-people comeing over t-to stay," she said with a slight blush on her cheaks.  
"NICE TO SEE YA HINA-CHAN!" Kiba yelled slaping her hard on the back. Hinata fell forwards and blushed. Gaara walked up and helped her to her feet, she looked up and turn tomato red when she saw Gaara's face so close to hers.  
"is she okay?" i ask and right then the girl collapsed onto the ground.  
" That's a no".  
" Hi it's nice to meet you i'm Miki, and that's..."  
I look around trying to locate Tsuki; who's smiling at the swords.  
"t-t-t-there s-sh-he i-is-s" Kiba said pointing a small black figure staring at swords and giggling.  
"um this uhh.. is uhh.. my younger sister... uhh Tsuki," i said, the mans eyes twitches once he sees her.  
"great, lets get you guys settled," said the boy who could easily be mistaken for a girl.

author(s) note if you get offended by the chapter then oh well... i try not to afend too many people

but...

i frankly don't care at this point v-v

hahaha yes i am the crazy cat lady that sits at home by herself being weird

THE ONLY REASON I AM WRITING THIS IS FOR THE DAMNED FUN OF IT D:

so no mean comments

if you have something mean to say do what i do...

say nothing and pretend you never saw a thing o-o *backs away slowly*

RUNN!


	3. Chapter 3

disclamer: i don't own naruto

note: i might just say this is rated D for drunks so okay bye

ch. 3  
The worst welcoming party ever (yes lame title just keep going e.e)

Miki and Tsuki were waking to the place that the mysterious letter said to go. When they arrived the room they arrived in was completly dark. Everybody could hear Tsuki smiling; she was just that happy.  
"I love the dar-" Tsuki was about to finish when a blast of light blinded them and a huge scream,  
"WELCOME TO KOHANA!" echoed threw the room.  
Smiling Miki was about to thank them, however Tsuki covered her mouth and pointed at the girly boy who was dancing to the song 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO  
"dootdootdootdodootdododootdo ot SHUFFILIN' SHUFFILN' SHUFFILIn'"  
Apperntly that guy wasnt a strong drinker.

THREE HOURS LATER

TSUKI's POV

I bet it was that stupid kid Kiba who must've put something in Miki's drink cause next thing i know she standing ontop of the building screaming  
"I BELIEVE I (hic) I CAN FLY! I (hic) BETCHUR (hic) BUTT I CAN!" And she falls, down down she goes. "MIKI!" I scream freaking out and running twords the building. I made to the building and she wasn't there. I look up, can she really fly i ask myself, I look to my right and see Gaara holding Miki who was hicuping and petting his hair,  
"You (hic) have pretty (hic) hair Gaara-Kun your soo (hic) pretty,"Gaara blushes and hands Miki to me, however being so short i could barley lift her. Then the worst happens, Miki's hormons act up and she starts screaming and crying yelling, "MOMMY MOMMY (hic) I HURT MY KNEEEEE" she giggles and crawls over to Gaara.  
"Lookit you feet (hic) there covered in (hic) sand (giggle) how do you (hic) live that way! Go wash (hic) your hands before (hic) dinner, and make it fast (hic) or food will (hic) get cold," Kiba ran twards us,  
"I AM SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW! I JSUT WANTED TO HAVE FUN!" he yelled. My hair grows and flys in the wind!  
"where my (hic) popcorn?" Miki asks. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU YOU STUPID MUTT! THATS MY SISTER! YOU DARE MESS WITH HER I WILL MESS WITH YOUR FACE AND KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" i flew towards him literly off the ground, and started beating him to a bloody pulp.  
"heh heh (hic) thats nice (hic) ooohh my popcorn (hic)" she says eating a flower.  
Gaara sighed and picked her up, "lets go" he says walking away.  
"you have (hic) hair on your head (hic)" Miki says giggling.

Regular POV

AGGHHH! Miki groans, "MY HEAD! HURTS!" and she runs into a comes and dumps a bucket of water on her head,  
"blame kiba" she says and drags Miki back to the livingroom to lie down.  
"will she be okay?" asks a voice from behind Tsuki.  
"YAAA!" she yells startled and throws a chair at whomever said that.  
"Calm down its just me" Gaara says. Tsuki looks down at her sister who is now laying on the floor groaning.  
"LOOK YOU MADE ME DO NOW I DROPED HER!" Tsuki yells at him.  
"TOO LOUD YOU YELLING AS IF YOUR TRYING TO TALK TO SOMONE TWENTY-THOUSAND FEET AWAY!" Miki yells.  
"she was already on the ground to begin with" Gaara says picking up Miki and gently putting her down on the couch. Miki blushes and turns her head away. Gaara smirks and stands back. Miki glared at him, and said "meanie!" Tsuki smacked Gaara on the back of the head with Miki's paper fan.  
"Hey that my paperfan!"Miki said trying to get up. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWW!" Miki yelped and fell onto the floor.  
"Hey Gaara?" Tsuki says.  
"hn..." Gaara says.  
"Have you ever been drunk before?" Tsuki asks.  
"yeah." he says.  
"Is she still drunk right now?" Tsuki asks.  
"something like that." Gaara said.  
"okay" Tsuki says and walks over to Miki who is trying to grab her fan.  
"Night night." Tsuki says and knocks her out cold.

author(s) note:

to my dear fans (coughcough*fan*mommy:'ccoughcough)

thanks i guess e.o

BWAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA

weeeewww that was awkward.. e.o

so yeah bye:ooo [l](-.-)[l]


	4. Chapter 4-5

disclamer: i don't own naruto blah blah blah

author(s) note: i decided to combine these chapters the fourth one was really short anywho and its part one and part two so okay yeah

BYEEEEEEE (l)OuO(l)

Ch. 4 Two Drunks in two days

MIKI's POV  
Waking up the next day i felt great, the only problem was i can't remember what happened the last two nights, i do remember seeing Tsuki attack Kiba and Gaara catching me after i jumped off a building (blush) but thats it. I walked into the kitchen to look for Tsuki, but instead i found Hinata.  
"Oh hello hinata" I said. Hinata blushed and said "Hello there Miki are y-you feeling any b-better?"  
"yeah i am feeling better than before,thanks, where is Tsuki?" i asked  
"Um I am not sure," she said just then we heard a crash outside and we both rushed of the house to find Neji and Tsuki, fighting, however Tsuki and Neji's faces where both red and they were both hicuping like crazy,  
"oh shit" i thought and the fight begun...  
This is bad Tsuki can NOT handle alcohal and when she does its bad with a capital b. Neji and Tsuki were like a cat and dog they didn't care what was in there way, as long as they got to kick each other. Neji charged at Tsuki, but tripped over his right foot and landed right into a trash can.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAH (hic) I WINNN! YOU LOOOSEE! (hic) she said however on her she tripped and fell on her face.  
"(giggle) oppsy i fell (giggle) (Hic) i need a bandade for me booboo (hic) GAARA-KUN GAARA-KUN MIKI LOOVES YOUUU! (hic)" right then Gaara came looked at Miki and blushed.i just watched Tsuki make a fool of her self and was in awe.  
"HAHAHAHA I NEED TAKE A CRAP! (hic)" gaara stared at her,  
"this worse then what Miki did..."  
"OHHH YEAHHH! I AM SOOO COOOLL I BELIEVE I CAN DANCE! (hic)" and Tsuki stared dancing around and fell into the trashcan with Neji who was still trying to get out. the two of them pushed it over and Neji landed ontop of her.  
"hello there (hic)" he said at her.  
"YOU HAVE A PINK FACE! (hic)" said Tsuki and thats when it happen they started making out and i could swear i saw some tounge.  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE I AM A LESBIAN I KISSED A GIRL!" Tsuki screatched and flew backwards running into the forest dancing around and flying like an airplain.  
"ZOOM ZOOM!" they heard her scream from in the forest.-Silence-  
"I LIKE CATS! (hic)" said neji and he went into cat mode and chased after Tsuki on all four.  
-silence-

TWO SECONDS LATTER...

"AGHHH! GET HER NOO SHE WENT THAT WAY NO HES OVER THERE OHHH DON'T TAKE A PISS THERE" NOO THATS SAKURA'S (BITCH's) house!" screams where heard everywhere as the crazy emo ran around screaming the word "NEJI CAT SOOO CUTE (hic) NEJI CAT (hic) GOOD BOY!"

author(s) note: THE END!... JKJKJKJK Sorry the chapter was soo short

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

author(s) note: and we continue... now.

Ch. 5  
Two Drunks in two days part II

-BUMP-  
"owchy! (hic)" Tsuki said rubbing her butt.  
"watch it kid!" said deep, cold voice.  
"NO! YOU BAD (hic) BOYYYY! I GOOD (hic) BOY!" Tsuki yelled  
"your a girl" he said, "I think"  
"LALALALALALA (hic) HAVE YOU SEEN MY KITTY?" she asked giving him puppy eyes.  
"whats his name" he sighed thinking, man this chick is nuts.  
"neji-hiroshi" she said smiling.  
"Neji?! You mean neji hyuuga?" he asked  
"NOOO! (hic) ITS NEJI HIROSHIIII!" she slurred.  
"HYUUGA!" he argued  
"HIRSOsSII -HHHEEGAA" she said her eyes watering.  
"Hyuuga!" he said,  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (hic) OOOOOOOOOOOO MY HIROSHI!" just then the drunken Neji jumped out of a tree.  
"NEJI KITTY!" Tsuki yelled hugging Neji. neji laughed (yes he laughed),He rubbed his cheak on her leg and looked up her skirt. His eyes got big and nose started bleeding, however before he did anything perverted, sasuke flipped out and punched him in the face and out of no where a flying paperfan smacked sasuke in the nose.  
"TSUKIII! YOU BAKA!" Miki screamed, "YOU MADE ME RUN AROUND THE FOREST AND I AM STILL TRYING TO GET OVER MY HANG OVER! NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT FEEL THE wRATH OF THE PAPER FAN!" and the odd girl started hitting the drunk Tsuki and Neji on the head untill...  
"I AM TSUNADE! QUEEN OF THE DRUNK YOU WILL BE MY SLAVES!"...  
Later that day at Sasuke's house  
They all woke up not knowing were. Tsuki was the first to wake up; she had to pee really badly, but she had know clue were it was so she started wandering around the house dragging her feet but instead found Drunkn' Tsunade, Neji, and Miki sleeping on top of each other. Ignoring the hidious sight she finally found the bathroom with a side order of naked sasuke ass. If she wasn't drunk she would have murdered him for exposing himself to her purity, however she looked curiously at the tiny ass and said, "you have a tiny ass," and she poked him right in the butt causing a girly sasuke scream to echo threw the house (but seriously he screamed like a girl).  
Then because of all the noise Miki ran into the bathroom with her paperfan. "WHAT IS TH..." she stopped when saw the passed out and pantsless Tsuki and a Naked sasuke screaming like a girl. and once she saw it her hair turning red with anger, she grabbed him by controling the toilet water and almost succedded in choking hime when Neji ran into the bathroom and flung himself into Miki causing her to fall onto the pantsless Tsuki. Neji stared and had a nosebleed and passed out sasuke was stoned, and jumped out the bathroom window naked, but jumped back in when his fangirls tried to attack him. Miki got up and started laughing like a three year old.  
"TEME BAKA!" she said giggling and poking Tsuki trying to wake her up.

LATER THAT DAY (NO DRUNKEN SORRY)-tsunade still out cold

Tsuki, Miki, Neji, and Sasuke were walking down the street when Kiba, Gaara, Shika, and Naruto ran up to them.  
"HEY LOOK ITS THE THREE DRUNKATEERS!" cried naruto.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" they all said together.  
"well... hows NejiKitty?" asked kiba trying to contain his laughter.

Tsukis Flashback...

"OHHH YEAHHH! I AM SOOO COOOLL I BELIEVE I CAN DANCE! (hic)" and Tsuki stared dancing around and fell into the trashcan with Neji who was still trying to get out. the two of them pushed it over and Neji landed ontop of her.  
"hello there (hic)" he said at her.  
"YOU HAVE A PINK FACE! (hic)" said Tsuki and thats when it happen they started making out and they could swear they saw some tounge.  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE I AM A LESBIAN I KISSED A GIRL!" Tsuki screatched and flew backwards running into the forest dancing around and flying like an airplain.  
"ZOOM ZOOM!" they heard her scream from in the forest.-Silence-  
"I LIKE CATS! (hic)" said neji and he went into cat mode and chased after Tsuki on all four.  
-silence-

FLASHBACK OVER

All they could hear was the horrifying scream of Tsuki.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO! I LOST MY PURITY!"( Vanessa; just what purity? Maddie: shut up just cause she touched a sasuke butt...T.T nvm) she screamed and cried. Neji looked at her and blushed, Tsuki turned towards Neji, "YOU!YOUR THE REASON!" she screamed and jumped disapearing from sight.  
"uh-oh..." Miki said, "okay heres the deal if you find her then... YOU'LL ALL FRIKN' LIVE AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL KILL THE ENTIRE CITY YOU FRIKN' TEMES!" all the boys ran on search for the crazy tsuki (not drunk okay okay OKAY!)

author(s) note: wow we had fun making that well were tierd now, but we are continuing this story if it kills us! (weird youthful lee scream) Ps: sasuke did not leave the village he just went out for a long mission to kill itachi and almost die thanks cay pps: sakura = sakuslut ppss: i like cake also if you like this story buy me chocolate and a Neji cat pic :) thanks

BYEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Chapter 6

Author(s) note: erp forgot I DONT OWN NARUTO diclamer... check

well people have been wondering why i hate sakura so much these are ten reasons why

1: pink hair

2: fangirl scream e.e

3: loud

4: obnoxious

5: boobless (though not a good reason to hate so...)

5: pink clothes

6: can't do shit e.e

7: killed sasori e.e

8: she is such a bitch to naruto who has done nothing but kind shit for her

dunno why though e.e

9: teenager girl syndrome (gives meh headaches)

10: fat cakes.

yeah the last one had nothing to do with it, i don't know why people are obbsessing over her shes not even in my story all that much e.e

so now as we begin this big debate imma put all that fugly aside and continue with the story

ch. 6  
Sasukes welcome party (almost as bad as the welcome for Miki and Tsuki)  
CHEESE.. jk okay now start...

"TSUKI WHERE ARE YOU?" miki yelled searching for Tsuki, she even brought some cheese Tsuki's favorite.  
"WE HAVE CHEESE!" yelled naruto.  
"and i have ramen" said a Tsuki voice. Naruto drooled and started runing around looking for the ramen.  
"WHERE WHERE GIMMIE GIMMIE!" he ran twards a bowl that was placed randomly in the middle of the forest holding the cheese. he ran grabbed it and started to eat it, once he finished he picked up the cheese, but relized quickly that he picked up a rock and not cheese,  
"uhoh" he said and a giant wave of water crashed into him.  
"THAT WAS TSUKI'S BAIT HOW DARE YOU EAT IT!"  
"b-but i didn't!" he yelled trying to get away from the water.  
"OH YEAH THEN WHAT HAPPEN TO IT!" she asked.  
"TSUKI TOOK IT!"  
"AND LET HER GET AWAY! YOU BAKA!" she said throwing him into a oak tree.  
shikamaru came up behind and said, "troublesome womens" Miki turned around,'  
"SHUT UP AT LEAST I AM DOING SOMETHING!" miki yelled her eyes and hair on fire. shreaking like a little girl shikamaru ran away.  
"AHHHH!" Tsuki came swing in on a vine and crashed into a tree miki spoting her tackled her to the ground,  
"BAD GIRL YOU ARE A VERY BAD BAD BAD BAD GIRL!" miki yelled  
"i know but i can never live knowing i kissed a girly boy!" tsuki yelled at that moment neji, shika, gaara, and sasuke caught up with them.  
"GIRLY BOY? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRLY BOY YOU YOU CAT LOVER!" neji yelled,  
"at least i didn't impersonate one! YOU BAKA!" tsuki yelled Neji freaked,  
"A cat? I TURNED INTO A CAT! uhhhh," he said passing out, Kiba ran up from behind,  
"what i miss?" he asked egerly.  
"nothing much" shikamaru said sitting down to watch the was revived and got back up.  
"alright YOU HAVE ISSUES CAUSE YOU KISSED ME-  
"NO YOU KISSED ME!" Tsuki yelled.  
"whatever the point is that a kiss is just a kiss!" he yelled (he didn't deny it O.o)  
"i know but a GIRLYBOY KISS IS NOT!" tsuki yelled.  
"FINe you can't live cause you kissed me but if you kissed... someone else!" he yelled grabing her and shikamaru and pushed there faces together, and there fit perfectly together, it was a beaufiful moment, the choir sang, the doves flew above, akamaru chased a buterfly-  
ACHOO.. and tsuki sneezed. (so beautiful)  
Shika backed up wipeing snot off his face.  
"SEE!" neji yelled.  
"okay" tsuki said calmly and walked away, comeon on heroshi lets go home she said and giant tiger ran after her, (o.o where the tiger come from)  
"oh yeah btw welcome home sasuke" said kiba patting him on the back.  
"thanks..." said sasuke staring at the limp body of Miki.

authors(s) note: wooo.. six chapters alright well the tiger is NOT hiroshi, hiroshi is a small black cat that died, the tiger just decided to follow her, and if you wanted to know miki is not dead she just fainted oh and shikamaru passed out and smiled,  
shika: I DID NOT!  
vanessa: yes you did  
Maddie: shut up and lets get on with the story  
neji: ...  
Maddie/Vanessa: GET OUT OF HERE YOU GIRLYBOY  
neji: :'(  
Vanessa: i like you as neji-kat  
neji: NEJI-KAT JUTSU! *turns into neji-kat*  
Vanessa: (fangirl squeal) runs up and hugs him to death  
Maddie: O.o annnnnnnnyyyyywaaaaaaaayssss ssssssss... YOU SAW NOTHING  
ps: sakura still sucks  
If your wondering what happen to the tiger here was happen

"YOUR NOT HIROSHI!" Tsuki screamed  
the tiger pouted and ran away.  
"WAIT COME BACK! i miss you..."  
Vanessa: sad...

e.o vanessa get out of the story!

end ... (l)e.e(l)


	6. Chapter 7

disclamer: don't own nothing :o i swear it

kay lets start

ch. 7  
an order of Troublesome women, and a side of fangirls (T stands for Tsuki)

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA akamaru was pouncing through some flowers happily when a dark aura killed all of them, akamaru wimpered and cried, and found Tsuki towering above him, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH he (kiba) screamed. He thought Tsuki would eat akamaru.. and then...  
He woke up.

"wake up baka" said tsuki!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " he screamed Tsuki slapped him and miki slapped Tsuki for slapping kiba and Tsuki slappped Miki for slapping her and Miki slapped back and they started a slap war. Kiba watched and passed out,  
"NOW look what you did!" miki yelled  
"I DIDN't DO IT YOU DID!" tsuki yelled  
"you hit him first" miki yelled  
"WELL YOU HIT ME!" tsuki yelled  
"I AM OLDER!" miki yelled  
"I AM YOUNGER!" tsuki yelled  
"I am taller!" miki yelled  
"I am shorter" tsuki yelled  
"I am smarter" miki yelled  
"I AM... NOT FALLING FOR THAT!" tsuki yelled  
Gaara, Sasuke, and Shikamaru enter the room. Just in time to see Tsuki and Miki football tackle Naruto. Gaara and Sasuke sigh and help Naruto and Shika falls asleep.

Two Hours Later

Finally they got Miki and Tsuki.  
"Why'd you attack me?" asked Naruto  
"Because you got in the way!" they both said in sync.  
"SO YOU ATTACKED ME FOR TWO HOURS STRAIGHT JUST CAUSE I GOT IN THE WAY!" Naruto yelled,  
"oh yeah about that" Miki said scratching her head, "we didn't notice you were there until now,"  
"I though you were Miki"  
"I though you were Tsuki"  
"HOW DO YOU MISTAKE ME FOR A GIRL!" Naruto yelled.  
"well... look at you," Tsuki and Miki both said, they all looked at naruto, he had bright orange jumpsuit and bright yellow hair and a big girly smile.  
"wahhhh..." naruto cried,  
"YOUR EVERN GIRLY THEN NEJIKAT!" Tsuki said laughing.  
"COMEON AT LEAST I AM NOT WEARING A SKIRT!" Naruto yelled.  
"oh yeah, sorry nejikittty your girlboy again..." Tsuki said. Right when she was about to leave, A hord of screaming sasuke fangirls trampled over her.  
"TSUKIIII! DON'T DIE ON ME!" miki yelled, "I CAN'T LIVE ALONE!" sobbing miki fell to her knees, and tsuki jumped out of a tree in front of her.  
"what?" Tsuki asks.  
"oh... your alive, okay see ya round kido" she walk away she finally noticed that sasuke was being attacked my millions and billions of girls.  
"should we help him?" Miki asked.  
"Nah," Tsuki said about to walk away with miki however Kiba jumped in front of them,  
"NO you can't he'll die!"  
"ooo okay i'll stay and watch" Miki said sarcasticly.  
"do it and i'll give you a horror film" kiba said and just then Tsuki screamed,  
"A HORROR FILM! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" she ran towards the hord and knocked all of them out.  
"MY HORROR FILM MINE MINE MINE!" she screamed. Miki, shikamaru, kiba, and gaara sat down eating popcorn and laughing (yes gaara laughs)  
"should've brought my camcorder," Miki said could've sold it on ebay, and then...  
A puppet attaks Gaara, "NOOOOOOO MY GAARA-KUN!" yells a fanboy... i mean yells kiba. Miki was tied between helping gaara and watching Tsuki attack millions of pink highlighters, and she chose to help Gaara (awe).  
"DIE YOU PUPPET! YOUR MAKING ME MISS MY SHOW!" miki attacked the puppet untill it turned into particals of adams and broke.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" miki yelled "MY SHOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" by the time she had finished tsuki was already watching her horror film.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" kankuro yelled "MY PUPPPPPEETTTT" by the time he had appeared his puttet had already turned to adams.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" they both yell at each other.  
"DON'T COPY ME!" they say together  
"I DIDN'T COPY YOU!" they say  
"YES YOU DID" they say  
"SHUT UP" they say and they pout and turn around angrly. -silence-  
CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP  
shikamru, kiba, gaara, and sasuke were clapping.  
"WE AREN'T A COMEDY DUO!" Konkuro and Miki yelled.  
"YEAH! WERE A TRIO!" yelled Tsuki.  
"shut up." Miki said and then (walked out the door that said exit. then they heard it,  
"NO THAT WASN'T PART OF THE SCRIP I DO NOT WANT TO WORK WITH THAT PUPPET BOY!" jk jkjk)  
...Miki said and left.  
"well that was fun" Tsuki said and walked off.  
"yeah... bye" everyone but naruto left.  
"WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled.  
In sync  
about 9,000 billion girls with pink hair got up and said,  
"SASUKE-KUN!"  
DUNDUNDUUUUUNNNNNNN...

author(s) note: scary that was horror film, poor sasuke we saw sakura als-  
Miki: MY SHOWWWWW! (runs out the door to the forest to watch pink highlighters attack sasuke)  
annyywaayysss... you didn't see that okay well thanks give us feedback but no bad ones cause you do we send our cute little tiger poe to shred you to peices k thanks  
PS: sucker sakura glomped a duck butt.


	7. Chapter 8-9

disclamer: you know the drill don't own naruto blah blah blah

Ch. 8  
when comedy changes to romance

author(s) note: READ THIS FIRST!  
this chapter will have some tsukiXshika, mikiXgaara,kibaXmiki,akumaruXsasuke

Shikamaru was sleeping when all of a sudden a giant tiger jumped on him and started to glomp him.  
"isn't that what dogs do?" said shikamaru said staring at the tiger.  
"HAHAHAH YES HIROSHI GOOD BOY!" tsuki said.  
"so what you own a tiger now?" shikamaru said.  
"oh... phooy i thought you were that stick i threw, BAD BOY HIROSHI!" the tiger whimpered and rubbed up agianst her check.  
"awee your soo cute hiroshi.." tsuki said.  
"troublesome girl" he said laying back down. Being the curious girl, Tsuki lay down with him and stared at the clouds.  
"AHHHH! IT LOOKS LIKE CHEESE!" Tsuki yelled pointing at a cloud.  
"NOOO! its a donkey," shikamaru pouted.  
"you've really opened up since the first day i met you..."

FLASHBACK!

Kiba looked horified after looking at the thing in the corner. All of a sudden Tsunade bursted out giggling "NICE (hic) DAY ISN'T IT (hic)" After saying that the room suddenly became filled with a dark aura and behind Tsunade was the most horrifying creature that could make anybody cry out for their and Kiba cowered behind Gaara, Miki rolled her eyes slaming her head against the wall, "oh jeez" she muttered knowing that the creature was none other that Tsuki. Gaara twitched no one moved an inch untill, THWAK! the creature smacking Tsunade upside the head knocking her out. Everyone stood shocked not knowing what to do until Miki when up and samcked the creature with a paper fan, "IDIOT! THATS THE HOKAGE YOU KNOCKED OUT!"  
"its just an ugly druken lady to me," Kiba gasps and flys twenty feet back and smashes into the wall, "JUST A LADY!"  
"no not just a lady a drunk one" she said. Miki started strangling Tsuki.  
"SHUT UP IF WERE GOING TO LIVE HERE WE HAVE TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION!" she yelled. Tsuki passed out, and Miki, didn't notice until she let go and Tsuki fell to the ground, "heh heh oopsy," she said failing to laugh. Shikamaru and Gaara, both backed up about a foot, Kiba in the corner, holding a white puppy sobbing loudly.  
"So now what?" Miki asked cheerfully.

FLASHBACK END! (sorry got carried away with the flashbacking)

"hmmm... guess i have" tsuki said pouting agian.  
"STOP POUTING IT DRIVES ME BANANAS!" he yelled.  
"why?" Tsuki said pouting agian.  
"STOP IT!" he yelled  
"whhyy?" she asked giving him puppy eyes. That was it Shika couldn't control himself he grabed her and kissed her full on the lips.  
MEOW! said hiroshi. Shika smiled still kissing her. Tsuki was in shock she there in awe as he kissed her. she fell on her but and fainted.

(authors quick interuption: WOW... sorry its not good were not good with romance cause were single girls who will end up with millions of cats  
Vanessa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !  
Maddie: chillax i was kidding  
Vanessa: YOU BETTER BE (pouts)  
shikaa: DON'T POUT! (chases Vanessa around trying to kiss her)  
Maddie: stay tune for part two... SHIKA GET OFF VANESSA!  
Vanessa: SCREW YOU SHIKAMARU!)

Ch. 9 part II of when comedy changes to romance

Gaara sat on Miki's counter watching her make dinner for them and the rest of the gang who were out hunting for vampire-ponies (jk) gaara had tied them up and stuck in a closet so they bother them. When she needed to grab a cup from a upper cabinet, but couldn't reach it. Gaara came over and grabed it for her however as he was grabbing it leaned over Miki causing her to get cornered into the counter.  
"here you go" he says handing to her, she thanks him and trys to squeeze past him, but he wouldn't budge the only thing he was doing was watching her lips.  
"Do you need something Gaara-kun?" miki finally asks.  
"you've never called me gaara-kun before" he says.  
"oh um s-sorry," miki says blushing slitly. Gaara smirks and says,  
"i never said i didn't like it," he said slowly bring her face to his. Until... Kiba ran in screaming "NOOO GAARA SHE WILL BE MINE!"  
"what?" miki asked a little disapointed that she didn't get to taste his gave him a sly smile, "oh really?" he says.  
"y-y-yeah!" he says.  
"Then watch this," Gaara grabs miki and starts kissing her on the lips, enjoying every second of it. Miki couldn't help herself it was her first kiss so she tried to bite his lip, however gaara acted fast and licked her lip, Miki couldn't help it she was enjoying the kiss, Gaara lifted off her feet and pushed her onto the counter, and was about to crawl ontop of her (they both are fully clothed) when the door swang open and shikamaru screamed like alittle girl. Tsuki woke up and yelled,  
"GAARA! WHY ARE YOU GLOMPING MY SISTER!" she said angryly.  
"becau-" gaara gave shikamru pleading eyes and shikamaru nodded and kissed Tsuki, who passed out again.

Two minutes latter

Akamaru and sasuke bursted into the room, Tsuki woke up and Akamaru jumped on her and started licking her face. Sasuke was furious,  
"what the hell is going on here?" Gaara was making out with Miki on a table, kiba was passed out and twitching, akamaru was gloping Tsuki, and shika was asleep. Akamaru jumped off her and walked over to make sure kiba was okay.

and then...

akamaru glomped sasuke, Kiba woke up and screamed,  
"GETCHA SANDY HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND, AND AKAMARU STOP GLOPING SASUKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT THINGS BEEN" akamaru climbed of sasuke and sat ontop of shikamaru's head.  
"hellloo? HELLOO! HEY WITH HAIR!" kiba yelled because, gaara and miki wouldn't stop making out. Miki finally pushed him off and tried to catch her breath.  
"s-sorry but did you say girlfriend?" Miki said trying but failing to catch her breath.  
"yes i did" water flew into the house from every direction, miki's hair was flaying in the invisable wind. and her eyes were red with anger  
"NO ONE NO ONE CAN CLAIM ME I AM NOT A TROPHY I AM A LIVING BEING AND IF YOU EVER TREAT ME LIKE AN OBJECT I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH PAINFUL YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER EVEN BORN" all of a sudden a thunder of lighting random apears even though it is sunny and Itachi, and Orochimaru who decided to work together came and stole miki and tsuki. miki was too busy screaming she didn't notice, and tsuki was passed out, shika woke up but couldn't see or breathe because of the water around him, sasuke was being glomped by akamaru still, and kiba fell over, gaara was trying to catch breathe and was happy because he got to kiss Miki. slowly but surly miki and tsuki, oruchimaru, and itachi, all disapeared, once the boys were finally back to reality, and the water was gone they looked around for the girls but couldn't fine them  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!" gaara, shikamaru, kiba, sasuke all screamed.  
"there gone." they said, DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNNNNNNNN N there eyes all turned red and they growled,  
"I will get my ...-chan back" and they all ran towards the sunset.

author(s) note:  
vanessa: so cheesey soo cheesy  
Maddie: -fainted because she never thought she'd ever have to right something like this-  
Vanessa: she got a little carried away with miki and gaara making out she even smacked her hand on the computer from embaressment  
Maddie: -wakes up- MY HAND IT BURRRRRRNNNNNNNNSSSSSS!  
Ps: gaara and miki did not do "it" as in S** pps: yay sakura gone! :P


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
the kiddnapping (bad name but good chapter keep reading)  
(HORROR MODE)

FLASHBACK

Miki POV:  
All i could remember was the room was full of blood. Mother and father's bodies were lifeless and i could think of was if my sister, Tsuki, was okay.

Tsuki POV:  
Bloody, bloody, bloody, everything bloody. Watching the people murdering everyone, scared to death hidding in a closet crying, then i the only one left where is Miki? thats when i heard it, Miki her voice echoing threw the room yelling my name, "Tsuki! WHERE ARE YOU!" I ran out of the closet sobbing and covered in Hiroshi's (my cats) blood, holding his dead corsps. Miki stared at him and fell to her knees, "oh, i am sorry Tsuki." she said softly, and pulled me close and sobbing in my arms. I was so girly and innocent, but after the day i learned the hard day that that Tsuki would never survive in this gruesome world.

FLASHBACK END

Tsuki woke up sweating and screaming "HIROSHIIII! COME BACK!" she opened her eyes and saw...  
a cave, with mold on the walls and relized she was in a cage, she looked around the only sorce of light were a few candles, there were knives, swords and all kinds of weapons on the walls, there were even shelves full of jars that had, human hearts, brains, and blood in them. she shuttered and realized that she couldn't find miki.  
"MIKI!" She yelled horrified.  
"TSUKIII!" she heard a voic from across the formed in the back of her eyes, what if the people were going to kill them, what would death be like.  
A voice echoed through the room.  
"Hello my queens," said a snake like voice.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!" miki yelled trying to summon water.  
"M-my power" miki whispered.  
"Yes your power my dear i couldn't risk it being used so are in a cave, where water isn't located,"  
"yes father," said Tsuki sarcasticly.  
"no my queen you are my wife." he said.  
Tsuki passed out.  
"TSUKI! NO I WILL NOT ALOW IT SHE IS NOT A TROPHY TO BE FAUGHT OVER!" Miki yelled  
"faught over?" asked oruchimaru  
"uhh... y-yeahh.." miki said.  
"NO I SHALL NOT HAVE ANY COMPATITION IN MY WORLD YOU AND TSUKI ARE MY QUEENS!" yelled oruchimaru, just then itachi walked in with some hot coco and cakepops  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!" yelled miki  
"ohh.. you like these?" itachi them the death stare miki said,  
"yes soo what about it" she said breathing hard and blushing.  
"if you want them, then be my queen" said itachi  
"NOOOOOOOOOO SHE IS MY QUEEN!" yelled oruchimaru.  
"SHE IS MINE!"  
"NO SHES MINE!"  
"can i my cake pops now?" miki asked. Itachi handed them over and jumped onto oruchimaru.  
"MINE!"  
"MINEEEE" ,  
"what about the other one!"  
"she is too ugly!"  
DUNDUNDUNN  
Miki hair burst into flams and with incredible unknown strength she ripped the bars off its cage and it turned into a sword, but not just any sword, a sword that not even itachi and oruchimaru could hold together, it was just that hudge it had a giant aquamaren in the middle of the handle, that was made of glass with water inside, the sword crystal with sharp pieces of ice ready to strike at any moment and just like that it turned red with oruchimaru's blood,  
"YOU DARE CALL MY SISTER UGLY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE BECAUSE SHE HIDES HER BEAUTY BEHIND HER LONG BLACK BANGS! SHE IS SOO MUCH PRETTIER THEN AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL!" and just like that Tsuki rose from her cage and changed in hand was a knife and she held it to her forhead.  
"NO TSUKI THERE ARE BETTER WAYS TO GO! YOU DON'T NEED TO DIE.. besides there are better and gruesomer ways to do it!" but no tsui did not listen and cut...  
her bangs off, and a bright light shinned... actually it was just gaara, sasuke, shikmaru, and kiba holding a giant spotlight behind her, but was glowing with a dark powerful evil did i mention dark aura. A scar across her stomatch her complete outfit her right hand changed into heavy black gun/sword thingy, a black long sleave jacket that showed her stomach, short shorts that wer black with a white belt(s), knee high boots with armor on em'. her eyes now purple, with fangs her hair in pony tails and a hat. also she had claws on her left hand.  
the first thing she did was look at miki, she nodded her head and miki also changed, a sword in her right hand and her left hand changed into a guns/sword thingy, a long black ripped cape with a hood, and long sleaves, a black tank top that showed scares on her stomach, short black shorts with a grey belt, and combat boots, her eyes now blue and glowing her hair longer and in two pony tails. and then the battle begun.

The End JK JK JK (jeez don't be so... *fly pan smacks me in the face* owch)  
Authors note:  
Maddie: sorry it had to end here but you didn't have to smack me with a pan gosh...  
Vanessa: stop screwin' around and get to the story :)  
Maddie: T.T meanie...  
Ps: vanessa says: look forward to the next chapter the akatuski people are going to be joining us in the next chapter) SAKURA SUCKS AND SO DOES MADDIES GRAMMAR


	9. Chapter 11

disclamer: no homo jkay no own naruto kay

Ch. 11 the battle comences

Daggers go flying, from all directions, and miki deflects them all. (Vanessa: wtf wheres the kunai's Maddie: shut up and go along with it) and just when it was getting easy, tobi, diarea, oreo, goldfish, sushi, and pinokio and narcissiist enter the room (tobi, deidara,zetsu,kakazu,kisame,sasori,and hidan).  
"why do i have to be goldfish?" asked kakazu  
"well at least your not oreo!" said zetsu  
"but but tobi don't wanna be tobi tobi wanna be good boy!" tobi yelled  
"who the hell are these weirdos?" asked Tsuki  
"oooo! pretty girl in blue!" yelled tobi who glomped miki  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO MY MIKI-CHAN!" yelled gaara and kiba  
(everyone else was like wtf i thought tobi was a bad guy! he glomped her O.o)  
"YOU DARE GLOMP MY SISTER!" yelled tsuki, just as tsuki was about to fly over to her, diarea grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground. So gaara took action and dodged oreo's attack and ran to Tobi, who was still glomping miki with a mask on his face, miki passed out thinking 'wtf is going on?' gaara was outraged he jumped tobi tackling him to the gound,  
"This is for my Miki-chan!" yelled gaara whom crushed Tobi with sand in the form of a heart,  
"noooooooooooooo!" tobi yelled sobbing, "my miki! tobi will be a good boy i just wanna be her friend," gaara suddenly dropped the sand, and said,  
"okay, but no glomping her she is mine to glomp" Miki glared at him and flew off to kill someone.  
"Ahhh! my foot it smells like diarea!" tsuki yelled because she knew that diarea hated his name.  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME DIAREIA MY NAME IS DEIDARA!"  
"oh i am sooo sorry diarea, i call you DEIDARA'S DIAREA" just as diarea was about to smack her in the face, miki's foot colided with his face, knocking out his tooth.  
"oohh looks like i stepped on some diarea, sorry" miki said with a innocent smile on her face. But just as she was about to finish him off, oreo bit her foot,  
"ahhh its not fare that i don't eat oreos so why do they have to eat me?" miki yelled. Oreo got mad and was about to blow her head off with his teeth when Tsuki, slashed him whith her sword/gun thingy. goldfish jumped on her, and bit her neck screaming "I am a vampire" tsuki screamed, blood dripping down from her neck...  
BUMBUM miki's heart started beating, no no more blood please i can't be alone. Tears fell down her cheacks and blood seeped out of her foot. Her vision became blurry and her feet started loosing balence, her body felt numb with pain, and her eyes started slowly shutting until she saw nothing but darkness "tsuki" she whisper. However, her body started moving, tobi went up and poked her, "are you okay?" he asks. Gaara had tears in his eyes, Kiba and Shikamaru finally run up and watch the dreadful sight, sasuke isn't really sure whats going on. Tsuki, was loosing blood her face turning even paler then it already was, Miki flew towards goldfish grabbing his neck and with all her strength squeezed his neck her eyes red instead of sky blue. Blood drained from his face, and dripped out of his nose, splattering miki with blood. no no no blood no more no more she sobbed, no stay focus he bit tsuki, he must pay, she continued squeezing the life out of him, until his soul slowly left his body, pinokio snuck up behind her holding a dagger in his hand, and it happend in slow motion, gaara screamed for miki to turn around, sasuke gasps, shika wakes up, kiba screams and tsuki stands up running towards miki and piokio. Unknowgly Miki jumps out of the way, but Tsuki doesn't stop running until its too late the dagger digs deep into Tsuki's skin her body just hanging with blood dripping down her arms, and mouth. Miki finally snaps and water from a unknown source pours threw the cave, drentching everyone with scorching hot water, the life slowly draining out of Tsukis face, Miki's tears red, and full of blood, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara, all sink into the water, trying to breathe for air. Gaara grabbed Miki's arm, begging her to calm down, but Miki wouldn't she refused to loose the last family she has. Water flew over her head and drentched her with the water her skin burning from the warmth, but she didn't care, all she cared about was saving Tsuki, even though it was literaly impossible, pinokio's eyes widdend as the water burned his skin, and his eyes fell out of its sockits, his arms started burning away, along with Tsuki, watching Tsuki's body disapear was even worse then watching her get stabbed, because her skin just turned to adams, her scream echoing through the cave, and then it all disapered, the water, the men with weird names who were able to leave still alive, but gaara was there, so was kiba, and shika, and sasuke, they all stood there watching, nothing. Miki about to give up and, wait for her death, stopped as she saw it the light shinning in the middle of the darkness, in the shape of tsuki her body walked out of the light, her hair black and her bangs cut shorter, wearing a flowy red dress with a lace courset top, she was barfoot walking on bloody water, in her hair layed red thorns with a black rose peacfuly lying on her head, in her pale hands was a single black rose. Water was apearing in Miki's blue eyes, as Tsuki walked towards them with slow movements like a gracful white swan.  
"What the hell are you crying for i am alive!" Tsuki yelled, as miki's body fell backwards into Gaara's warm arms.


	10. Chapter 12

disclamer: sitll don't own naruto

authors note:  
Maddie: I am gettting tierd of typing all this but i have to because i am the dreamer  
Vanessa: its ture i am just here to help  
Maddie: i know you help A LOT if you didn't then people would think this was typed by a kindergardener  
Vanessa: kindergardeners can't type stupid  
Maddie: whatever in this chapter a big surprise with happen for miki and tsuki  
Vanessa: there is a surprise in every chapter stupid.  
Maddie: T.T... I DON'T GIVE A SHIT  
Vanessa" *starts hitting Maddie with Miki's Paperfan* Ps: paperfan= my idea  
Maddie: *passed out from paperfan concusion*

ch. 12 Just when they thought it was getting better

"CRAZY DRUNK SAY WAHT?!" Miki yelled.  
"i need two models and you two fit the part" Tsunade said calmly. tsuki went up and felt her forhead,  
"I think shes drunk" tsuki said hopfully.  
"I AM NOT DRUNK I ONLY HAD ONE SIP I GET DRUNK AFTER MY 25TH CUP!"  
Miki and Tsuki stared at each other nodded, and jumped out the window, and flew home

AT HOME

The two were running up and up and down the stairs looking for a hidding place. Miki chose under the bed, and was shacking and muttering to herself. Tsuki rushed into the closet, turned on horror films, and muttered evil things to herself, her bangs also mysteriously grew back.  
"CLEAR!" voices echoed through the home.  
"I FOUND ONE!" yelled kiba holding Miki up who was shacking and muttering "calm down calm down calm down..." (repeatedly)  
"I FOUND THE OTHER ONE!" sasuke said yanking Tsuki out of the closet who started screaming and yelling.

AT THE PHOTOSHOOT

It was hectic, all there was was screaming of miki and Tsuki. Miki was running around threatning people with her favorite weapon... HER PAPERFAN. Tsuki was on a shelf that was twenty feet in the air. Gaara and kiba were chasing Miki, and Sasuke and Shikamaru were trying to climb the shelf, with no success because Tsuki was throwing anything she could find down at them, until she ran out of things to throw at them. She started shacking the cabnet, but her plan failing. She fell off the cabnet, and landed ontop of Shikamaru and Sasuke.  
Miki finally found the snack bar. she couldn't take it the snacks were calling her, so she ran towards them and crashed into gaara who had cake pops in his hand.  
"GIMMIE GIMMIE!" miki yelled gaara shook his head and Miki's eyes turned red.

THE COMPROMISE

Because Miki wouldn't do the photoshoot without Tsuki, they had to get Tsuki to agree to do the photoshoot to, they offered her a horror film for every picture she takes, however this just made Miki want a reward too so they promised her giant cake pops for every pictures.

FIRST PICTURES

The were in matching dresses, miki looked beautiful and radiant, she had on a strapless dress flowing around her perfect body, her hair in a long side pony tail, and sitting in the top of the hair tie was a perfect white lily. Her dress was swaying back and forth under her legs, she had on a neckless that was tight, and if it was pulled any tighter would choke her, the left side of her dress was shorter than the other side, but it just fit her perfectly even if it was a little uneven. Miki was blushing when she came out she, never thought she'd ever have to wear something like this dress, she felt exposed and she didn't like it, but Gaara did. He and Kiba were watching her closely her shyness and slight blush, made her look like a godess. For Tsuki it was a hole different story, no don't ge me wrong she was really pretty, but she wore a white skirt under the dress, because it was slit on the left side and withought the them it was reveal her butt. Her dress was made from the same material as miki's but had straps and was a v neck it showed a little cleavage at the top making her blush like crazy, the dress was long and went past her legs. Her hair was messy, but still apropriate, her hair down, her face looked like she had eaten a bad bannana. Sasuke Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba all stared in awe. They were so beautiful, that they couldn't help but drool. Just as the camera got one picture. Tsuki screamed her head off and yelled "Bright too bright YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WOULD BE THIS BRIGHT!" Miki wasn't listening to that she was caught up in her own little world and was begging god that the dress wouldn't fall down. Gaara just watched her, mostly at the chest area. PERV! thought miki covering her chest and blushing. Just as they got another picture Tsuki's hands flew to her face "LIGHT GET IT AWAY YOU STUPID PEOPLE!" Sasuke and Shikamaru were watching her with a smirk on there faces, because aparently Tsuki didn't notice that her dress was falling down a bit. Tsuki caught there eyes looked down and turned tomato red. "YOU PERVERTS!" she yelled pulling her dress up. Just as Tsuki was about to use Miki's paperfan, she was stoped when the wall blew up.  
"WERE BACK!" yelled the guys with weird names, well the ones that were still alive.  
Miki glared at them like crazy, Gaara, Sasuke, Shika, and Kiba blocked Tsuki and Miki. Gaara hugged Miki and said, "You will be okay i promise my beautiful Miki-chan" Miki wasn't listening her face was red completely and totally red, she could feel his soft hand rubbing her butt. She was confused, she would either use her paperfan on him or join the wierdos with names like diarea. oh never mind she didn't want to have a freak name so she started smacking gaara with her paperfan.  
"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE VULNERABLE!" yelled gaara.  
"STFU YOU PERV!" yelled Miki. diarea was watching her,  
"your pretty," he said finally, "join us"  
"ewe i don't wanna be part of the deidra's diarea club. "  
He got mad and pulled out a bomb,  
"then you shall die beautiful goddess." he yelled and threw the bomb. His plan failed when Miki caught it and threw it back.  
"uh oh" and he swollowed it. They could here the tic toc comeing out of his mouth until BWOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHH! it exploded and Deidra was nothing but little diarea pieces.  
"NOOOOOOOOO MY HUSBAND!" yelled sushi, (kisame)  
"oh sorry didn't know you were a girl," said Miki.  
"hes no girl hes a gay!" Tsuki said still blushing.  
"NO I AM NOT I AM A GENDER BENDER!" he yelled  
"okay but if your a girl your an ugly girl," said Miki.  
Sushi was mad, he was no girl (technecly) but what miki didn't know was that he was also a perv. He grabbed a knife and jumped Miki dodged him but not before Sushi was able to look under her dress, and make a small slit in the back.  
"HEY THAT DRESS COST 78,000$, well at least Tsuki hasn't...OH MY GOSH!" the guy with the hat yelled. with all the comotion going on Tsuki jumped onto a shelf.  
"NO YOU MIGHT RIP THE DRESS!" the guy yelled.  
"THEN REST IN PEACE DRESS!" Tsuki yelled at her dress  
She finally jumped down, ontop of itachi  
" I'm such an idoit for landing on itachi." Tsuki screamed and ran away to sulk in the dressing room. When she got there she realized something was dreadfully wrong. Not only was sasuke in the room, the door was blocked by a giant wall of started to scream her head off yelling" RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE". sasuke annoyed started shaking her likea stuffed bear." Pull your self together and help me look for light." Tsuki nodded "ok". She started looking everywhere touching everything,and then she felt something squshy, she screamed and flicked on a light, and saw, a sleeping shikamaru, her hand on his cheek,  
"HEY HEY HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR..." shikamaru looked up and gasped.

SHIKAMARUS POV

I wake up to someone squshing my butt, i flipped over and the person squshed my cheek, screamed and turned on a light. It was Tsuki at first i was furious how dare she wake me up, and in the middle of the day too, but then i saw it her body so perfect, wearing a beautiful long red dress. I wasn't sure how to act.

SASUKES POV

So she turned on the light and i find her squshing shikamaru's cheek, i mean wtf shika i thought he was my friend he knew i liked Tsuki and yet hes practicly begging her to kiss him I was mad so i went over there to tell him something, but then.

TSUKIS POV

What the heck anm i doing i shouldn't be doing this shikamaru had pressed his mouth to hers, and it wasn't terrible, but she wasn't sure what to do because she knew that sasuke was somewhere in the room and hoped that he didn't see anything.

REGULAR POV

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled sauske.  
"no!" Shikamaru yelled, "you have SUCKERA!"  
"who? OOOO the highlighter" tsuki said.  
They fought for a while and finaly tsuki fell asleep and Miki walked away, after someone looked up her dress for the 10th time.

End of this chapter

yup very funny

diarea: deidra

sushi: kisame


	11. Chapter 13

disclamer: no owny mc narutoady

Authors note vanessa: Yay i'm typing it this time, :*sleeping*muttered give me credit : . :hits maddie with : okay i get it lets start the story. Sakura gets hit wuth Miki's flying paperfan.v&m:thank-you T.T. enjoy the story.

Ch. 13 Friday the 13th.

Miki's eyes fluttered open. drenched in sweat she screamed "no more"(vanessa: wtf maddie: get on with the story)."Nnooo i shall not wear anymore dress; they are too AWAY GET AWAY" screamed Tsuki. Miki confused thought.'i was the only that had that dream'. She jumped ontop of Tsuki yellingn " Get a hold of yourself!", and hit Tsuki with her as Tsuki wwas waking up when Gaara, Sasuke,Kiba,and Shiamaru walked in the room(vanessa: how'd they get into their room?maddie:they're stalkers.O.o).Then Gaara mentioned something no one wanted to hear," Miki my darling, you should wear dresses more often". "And Tsuki you should make out with me instead of lazy ass Shika-baka. Before anyone could do anything Gaara stated bluntly," Black Laced".Kiba looked at Gaara curiously, Sasuke and Skiamaru were having a glareing contest and Gaara was trying take a peek of under Miki's nightgown. Then Tsuki and Miki looked at eachother, nodded and jumped out the window.(maddie: were'd the window come from?vanessa:just some random window that appeared from no :oh oh i get now). They ran to their secret hideout full of light eluming crystals,beds,and food,water, and Itachi.( vanessa: itachi really him : as long as it gets readers in the mood of wtf is going on here).

2 Days Earlier  
Itachi was taking a stroll through the woods(yes a stroll).During his walk he felt at peace and thought to himself'I feel so at peace maybe i can forget about that beautiful girl,Miki'. He shut his eyes and walked Naruto style hands behind his head. His eyes still closeed he hadn't noticed he'd walked strait into a cave. Still walking he felt at peace until he bumped into a wall. He opened his eyes and threw a kunai at the it bounced back and hit him in the nose."Ouch" he said. He turns around and screams like a three year-old when he sees Tobi. Tobi smiles behind his mask and says,"Tobi good boy. Tobi follow master". Itachi sighs," Yes Tobi good boy. Tobi get cookie""Tobi likes cookies." said Tobi. Itachi watched Tobi sniff around, Tobi stopped when he got to a pillow. Instead of saying something like "Tobi good boy" he glomped the pillow. Itachi sighed and tried pulling away the pillow from Tobi. Instead of it taking 2 minutes it took 2 hours. "Finally" Itachi said he grabbed the pillow which is now wet from Tobi says,"WTF? Are you really that despret for a girl that you'll make-out with a pillow?". Tobi shakes his head and says,"Tobi didn't just find any piloow he found Miki's pillow." Still yabbering he says,"Since scary sand-man won't let Tobi glomp Miki, Tobi glomp Miki's pillow." "How do you know it's Miki's pillow?" he asked Tobi. "It smells like her; fresh ocean-water." Itachi wasn't sure to trust Tobi,but he did know that he had a very sensitive he belives him."Tobi"he says,"You got to be the most stupidist, genius ever.""Tobi may be stupid, but Tobi still good boy."Patting Tobi on the head, Itachi said,"Yes Tobi, you are a good boy." DUNDUNDUN.

BACK TO MIKI AND TSUKI

Miki and Tsuki just jumped out of the window,to the down bothed yelled while running towards the forest,and into a cave.

Back at Miki and Tsuki's home  
The guys were still at the house even after the girls interupted everyone's thoughts and said."What's Black Laced mean?"  
"You're such an idoit,"said Shika,"even i know what it means"  
No one says anything. Then finally Gaara broke the silence and said," It's nothing. Just Miki's beautiful undergarments."  
"What! I missed that. Why didn't you tell me?"exclaimed Kiba  
"Because she's mine and you're my rival."  
" Then how come Sasuke and Shikamaru got to look?!"  
"Because they belong to,Tsuki"Gaara said.

Back to MIKI and TSUKI  
"achoo"  
"You okay" said Tsuki  
"Ya i'm fine"  
"Someone must be talking about you" said Tsuki  
"Don't even joke about that!" Miki yelled  
They finally made it to the cave. They decided to sit down and catch their it was so dark thay couln't see anything,but Miki could smell a cookie and Tsuki could hear horrifying screams.  
As Miki finally found the hidden cookie she was trapped in a found the tv weirldy inside the 're bothed trapped in cagesand not sure about what 's ear twitched; she heard it,she heard the two voices she wished she never heard from again. Tsuki heard it too and cringed at the foul voices.  
"Welocome ladies"said the voice.

End of that chapter

MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

black lace underpanties oh miki you fox

miki: *SMACKSMACKSMACK*

oweehhh noooo more paper fan maddie be good girl

Tobi: TOBI GOOD BOY!

GET OUT TOBI YOU BAD BOY NO COOKIE FOR YOU!

tobi: D: but but tobi want cookie

miki: MY COOKIE!

...

the end


	12. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 Escape  
Authors note:  
Maddie: GET A GUN!  
Vanessa: isn't this the ninja age  
Maddie: so its not far why can't ninja's have guns too I mean spys get to why not ninjas i mean even that vampire from that movie underworld awakening got a gun  
Vanessa: ture but these are ninjas not vampires  
Maddie: whats the difference Oruchimaru bites people  
Vanessa: I AM A VAMPIRE T.,.,.T  
Maddie: MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!  
(sorry were soo random we just saw a bunch of awesome clips of songs and movies) PS: watch Friday Rebecca Black Brock Dub its funny as hell MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!  
Vanessa: i am thirteen years old and driving  
Maddie: t.T if a thirteen year old gets to drive why can't ninja's have guns!?  
Vanessa: ... whatever and CHAPTER FORTEEN ESCAPE BEGINS NOW!  
Maddie: i'd rather have named it GET A GUN... T.T  
Vanessa: SHUT UP AND BEGIN!  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" screamed Miki  
"HEY BITCHES I AM BACK!" yelled Tobi butt naked but with mask still on.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miki screamed for two hours straight and banged her head on the cage bars, and became... Blind. Tsuki didn't see anything she just blocked it out and punched him in the filthy antena, and heard Miki scream, which made her mad, and she escaped by chewing the bars off of her and Miki's cage. She grabbed Miki out of her cage (who btw was still screaming) and ran.

AT KOHANA

"oy excuse me mr." Said Miki crashing into a tree.  
"HEY MIKI!" yelled Gaara.  
"woh i must be going insane, trees can't talk" miki said to gaara and walked away  
"what happen to her?" asked Gaara to Tsuki  
"did you know that tobi has a dick," she responded to Gaara  
O.o. Everyone stopped in there tracks, looked at Tsuki and Miki and ran away screaming.  
"oh sorry mr," Miki said again crashing into a tree.  
"lalalala" gaara said trying to get that last comment out of his head

AT HOME

Miki was still running into trees when they got back to the house and apologizing to them, but overall she was fine if you ignore the fact she thought trees were humans and humans were trees.  
"WHERE ARE YOU TSUKI! AND WHAT IS THIS TREE DOING IN MY HOUSE TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN!" miki yelled  
"MIKI WAKE UP!" tsuki said slaping her hard in the face with Miki's paper fan.  
"OMG WHY IS THIS TREE SMACKING ME WITH A BABY!" Miki screamed  
"ITS PAPER YOU BAKA! ITS UR PAPERFAN!" Tsuki said, "PLEASE GO BACK TO NORMAL SMACK ME WITH YOUR PAPER FAN ANYTHING! JUST STOP YELLING AT TREES!"

AT THE CAVE

"HOW THE HELL DO I FIX HER!" tuski yelled attacking tobi with a paperfan (miki's)  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT UR TALKING ABOUT!" screamed itachi looking threw books to find the cure.  
"I NEED TO FIX HER SHES MY BEST FRIEND AND SISTER oh and not to mention SHES BLIND AND SCREAMING AT TREES! SHES BEYOND PYSCHO! BITCHES FIX HER!" Tsuki screamed.  
"I REMEMBER NOW YOU SING!" screamed tobi.  
"seriously?" tsuki asked  
"uh yeah.." said itachi, and a puff of smoke appeared it was... A SHADOW CLONE  
"awe i was gunna eat her!" yelled oreo  
"wtf i thought you were dead!" itachi yelled.  
"i can never die" he said and the three started laughing evily except for tobi he was laughing like a five year old girl.

AT HOME

"SING SING SING!" Gaara, shika, kiba, sauske, and tsuki all chanted to Miki  
"i don't sing for trees," miki said annoyed  
Tsuki takes Miki's hand and takes her she's taken outside she screams,"Unhand me you tree.  
They finally got Miki outside, and the the tallest trees named Gaara said,"If you you won't sing for us trees why don't you sing for this hollow person."  
Miki thinks hard, 'Should i sing for them? No No i can't. Wait that one sounds nice. Stay focus'.

15 minutes later  
She finally makes up her mind. While she was thinking Tsuki and Shikamru fell asleep back to back,and Sasuke was about to stick a worm in Shikamru's he could Miki yelled,"Ok Ok i'll do it, just stop pestering me you stupid dropped the worm and yelled," Come on Miki just let me put this worm up Shikamaru's nose".  
However he didn't notice he dropped the worm down Shikamru's went insane and started jumping up and down; and shimmying. With all the commontion Gaara accidently pushed Tsuki, who pushed Sasuke, who pushed Shikamru, who pushed Kiba, who pushed Miki, who fell onto Gaara.(Vanessa:they're in a circle).Then Miki finally started to sing:

Circle encircles the earth  
Chance and choice break his heart  
His innocent arm moves  
To save me and I am spared

His beautiful arm is bloody and cut off  
His heart ripped out to show me he loved me  
But I would'nt believe him  
He did all that he could, I still would not believe him

I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died  
I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died

No man shows greater love  
Than when a man lays down his life for his beloved  
_  
{ From: .net }_  
I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died  
I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died

And here I'm alive  
And I don't have the right  
He gave me the right costing him his life  
New mercy's in the morning

I believe, what if I believe you now?  
Could it ever change this?  
Forgive me, don't leave me  
And please come back to life

I believe, what if I believe you now?  
Could it ever change this?  
Forgive me, don't leave me  
And please come back to life  
Come back to my life

I believe, what if I believe you now?  
Forgive me, relieve me  
Please come back life

When she finally finished, Gaara was amazed. First, of all he had just kissed Miki again,and Sasuke kissed Tsuki; Shika and Kiba were ran to Gaara and said,"Get your hands off my girl!"And Shikamaru ran to Sasuke and said,"NNOOO she's my lady."  
Miki finally was not blind anymore and passed out. He decided to take advantage of the situation and he glomped blinked stared at Sasuke and kisses him back. Then pushes Sasuke off her, grabs Miki and drags her happened to be in the tree watching the entire thing, with her mouth wide open. She decided to play a little game called "Matchmaker".

THE END

jkay

we'll make another chapter in a few seconds. byeeee


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Love Octazillion  
Authors note:  
Maddie:EEPPICC!:D  
Vanessa: FYI, i have no clue whats happening in this chapter except typing all ideas go to Maddie and everything that happens goes to Maddie as well.  
Maddie: in the next chapter you are going to meet everyone you are going to meet all the squad members from different squads.  
Vanessa: OH and Tsunade is going to play the love doctor. This is getting intersting.

MIKI POV  
Alot has happened in these 4 days."Shut the fuck up Tsuki." I screamed.  
So its been 2 months since we arrived in Kohana, and basiclly Tsuki decided to narrate everything that's happened. It's getting on my nerves and i think i'm going to take my paper fan out of storage. I don't know what it was doing there in the first place? So Gaara,Shikamru,Sasuke,and Kiba invited Tsuki and me out. Miki decided to hit Tsuki for always narrating everything.

IN KOHANA  
Omniseint point of view  
On top of the hokage biulding Tsunade was screaming at everyone in her loud booming voice." We are going to hold a Kohana singing contest."  
Miki and Tsuki jumped out a window that kakashi was carrying to the hokage's office, but all of a sudden their bodies couldn't move," Were do you guys think your going?" Shikamaru had trapped Miki and Tsuki in his shadow possesion justsu. Ino just across from Miki,"Ya I don't think so," said up from beside, "This contest is manditory or else you'll be punished to stay in a room with all of Sasukes fangirls,"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed miki and tsuki dramaticly.  
"WE SHALL SUE YOU!" tsuki yelled!  
"what is this thing you call sue," asked Kiba.  
"its um well stuff that they uh do when you um you know stuff that gets invented later in the future," said Shikamaru.  
IN THE FUTURE  
"good thing that kid from the past named Shikamaru invented sue(ing) otherwise we would all be moneyless" says a lawyer (Vanessa: $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$)  
BACK TO THE PAST

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO IT HASN'T BEEN INVENTED YET!" screamed miki and tsuki  
"well okay we will first you will sing a duet then you'll do a solo, then you'll do a group one" Tsunade said.  
"why?" tsuki asked  
"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T ILL SUE YOU!" tsunade yelled  
"BUT IT HASn'T BEEN INVENTED YET!" miki screamed  
"OH YEAH THEN WHO IS THAT PERSON IN TUX STANDING BEHIND ME!" tsunade yelled.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T SING!" screamed tsuki  
"oh well" said miki.  
"I WILL TRAIN YOU! I WILL WIN!" naruto yelled and fireworks bursted behind him.  
"no." tsuki said and walked away.  
"THE PARTNERS SHALL BE..." miki and tsuki stopped in there tracks and looked back.  
"MIKI AND... a boy... named GAARA!" tsunade yelled.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO" Miki yelled.  
"and KIBA AND A GIRL NAMED SHIKAMARU!" Tsunade yelled.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO I AM NOT A BOY!" Kiba yelled.  
"WELL AT LEAST YOUR NOT A GIRL I OBJECT IN THE NAME OF LAW!" shikamaru yelled.  
"what is this thing you call law?" asked Tsunade  
"i don't know but it will be invented in the future," shikamaru yelled

IN THE FUTURE  
"damn that shikamaru why did he invent a law now we're fighting and wars are starting!" yelled Prestident obama

BACK TO THE PAST

"Sakura you will be with a girl named LEE AND KARIN!" Tsunade yelled"  
"GET YOUR GENDERS STRAIGHT I AM A BOY!" screamed sakura

"okay then and NEJI YOU WILL SING WITH UM NO ONE CAUSE YOU ARE A JUDGE" tsunade said  
"TENTEN YOU CAN BE ANOTHER JUDGE! OR A HOST" tsunade screamed happily.  
"OKAY I CHOOSE JUD.." she was about to say judge when tsunade said,  
"HOST OKAY YOU ARE A HOST AND NARUTO YOU WILL BE A LIGHT PERSON THING" tsunade screamed.  
"YES I WILL BE THE LIGHT!" and his bright orange jumpsuit turned into a blinding light and everyone but him screamed.  
"AND SHINO CHOUJI HINA INO TEMARI KONKURO SAI AND IF YOU FORGOT YOU TOO BAD YOU PPLS WILL BE MORE JUDGES!" tsunade yelled.  
"i wanna be a judge too!" screamed kakashi and jiraiya  
"i also forgot um... tsuki and sasuke" she said  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

TWO HOURS LATER

"!" tsuki says, then she gets hit with a fan, then passes out from lack of air, then eats a fly.  
"hey you ate my fly" shino says, and tsuki passes out again.

LATER  
"okay what song are we singing?" Miki asked Gaara.  
"the song 'we just had sex'" he says (Maddie:that is actually a song btw Vanessa:how do you now that Maddie: some dude in my class was singing it Vanessa: O.o EWE)  
"HELL NO!" (blush) miki yelled hitting him with her paper fan  
"I'VE GOT IT bring me to life by evanescence and if you object i have a metal fan with your name one it!" she screamed  
"ooo... you like my name huh.." he says and gets hit on the head with a metal fan that says Gaara will pay.  
"owe" he says.

WITH TSUKI AND SASUKE!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" tsuki was screaming and sasuke was trying to pull her out of the closet.  
"IF WE HURRY UP AND DO THIS I'LL GIVE YOU A CAT!" he yelled  
"NO NO NO ONE CAN REPLACE HIROSHI (except for that tiger)" she screamed  
"what do you want!" he yelled in a panic  
"5,000$ in cash" tsuki said calmly.  
Sasuke passed out and tsuki dug through his pockets until she found 5,000 $ in cash then agreed.  
"so what song are we doing?" sasuke asked  
"idk..." tsuki said.  
"what songs do you like?"  
"gory sad depressing hard rock songs" tsuki said.  
"and i thought i was emo..." sasuke said.


	14. Chapter 16

CH. 16 singing and expressing  
(authors note:  
vanessa: i was surprised that gaara chose that song.  
maddie: I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT TSUKI AND SASUKE WILL SING!  
Vanessa: sing the ebay song and get over it!  
maddie: T.T NO!)

Miki and Gaara start NOW...

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCALP  
cheers erupted from the crowd  
"YAY!"  
"SING MORE!"  
"MORE WE WANT MORE!"

"NOOO! NO MORE!" miki screamed. and jumped out a window.

Sakura, karin. and Lee enter and everyone boos

7am, waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

"BOO! THAT SUCKS! GET OFF THE STAGE!" they all scream

Sasuke gets on the stage.  
"WHERES THAT CREEPY GIRL!"some person screams  
"uh.. i think shes dead..." sasuke said and everyone started screaming.  
"I COME FROM THE DEAD!" tsuki screamed and apeared out from under the stage.

"Losing You"

What I have in me,  
In the mind is you  
(I would die if this was wrong)  
What I'm feeling now,  
What I'm heading into!  
(I am lost in pain without you)  
(so cold, so alone)

All I have is you,  
It is all that I'm waiting for  
All I need is you,  
(Now I can't make it through)

All the nights I've prayed,  
Must this all be untrue?  
(I am not prepared to be strong)  
I just can't believe I am losing you  
(Unprepared to carry on)  
(I can't see you walk away)  
(so cold, so alone)

All I have is you,  
It is all that I'm waiting for  
All I need is you,  
(Now I can't make it through)  
I am losing you forever  
(I am lost in pain without you)  
I am leaving ground forever  
(Forever, forever)

Distant, so far, destiny is selecting me  
I can't be strong, life is disconnecting me  
Now loneliness infecting me  
Gone are the days, you were there protecting me

So cold (so alone)

All I have is you  
It is all that I'm waiting for  
All I need is you  
(Now I can't make it through)  
I am losing you forever  
(I am lost in pain without you)  
I am leaving ground forever (forever)  
All I have is you (It is all that I'm breathing for)  
All I need is you (Now I can't make it through)

It is all that I'm waiting for  
(waiting for, waiting for)  
(waiting for, waiting for, waiting for)

CLAP CLAP

"good job.. i guess"  
Tsuki didn't want to sing so she played the drums instead and sang um... i mean uhh screamed...

and now for the solo's!

Miki awkwardly got on stage and began singing

(So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat)

You show me hell in the most beautiful light,  
your lies disguised as alibis.  
You know you're hell behind your beautiful eyes,  
a feeling I can't fight.

We're just a falling star,  
we're just a broken seed.  
And when an ocean parts,  
will you wanna sink our dreams?  
I don't know what we are  
or what we'll ever be,  
so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

(So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat)

You left me here without a breath or goodbye,  
you never even tried.  
You saw me then I was so perfectly blind,  
a love I'll never find.

We're just a falling star,  
we're just a broken seed.  
And when an ocean parts,  
will you wanna sink our dreams?  
I don't know what we are  
or what we'll ever be,  
so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

You're just like drawing scars  
and leaving hope to bleed.  
So if we fall apart,  
will I ever haunt your dreams?  
I don't know who we are  
or what this means,  
so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

Yeah, you said you felt the same,  
but now who's to blame,  
you threw it all away.  
Yeah, you said you felt the same,  
but then something changed,  
you threw it all away. (x2)

We're just a falling star,  
we're just a broken seed.  
And when an ocean parts,  
will you wanna sink our dreams?  
I don't know what we are  
or what we'll ever be,  
so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

You're just like drawing scars  
and leaving hope to bleed.  
So if we fall apart,  
will I ever haunt your dreams?  
I don't know who we are  
or what this means,  
so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat.

CLAPCLAPCLAP  
"WE LOVE YOU MIKI!" some random people screamed.

NEXT GAARA

Fall  
Now the dark begins to rise Save your breath, it's far from over Leave the lost and dead behind Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world I just want to leave it colder Light the fuse and burn it up Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again But I'm not giving in  
I will not bow, I will not break I will shove the world away I will not fall, I will not fade I will take your breath away  
Fall  
Watch the end from dying eyes Now the dark is taking over Show me where forever dies Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again But I'm not giving in  
I will not bow, I will not break I will shove the world away I will not fall, I will not fade I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive paranoid I have lost the will to change And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake I will shove the world away  
I will not bow, I will not break I will shove the world away I will not fall, I will not fade I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake I will shove the world away  
Fall

clapclapclapclap...

"AHHHHHHH THATS MY GAARA-KUN!" a fangirl (kiba) screamed

NEXT SASUKE

Get the fuck away from me!

I know that I have done wrong and continue to do so but without remorse  
I know that I am on a fast track to the grave and I'm headed there alone  
I struggle to find myself this time  
Save yourself for a man with a conscience  
I fight to find myself this time  
Save yourself for a man that is not me

I spend my days looking through pages  
Tryin to find a way, to get away from me  
A lot to give that leaves you breathless  
Now all I need to find, a way back inside my mind.  
I don't want to leave you breathless  
When will you realize  
I don't want to leave you breathless  
When will you realize  
I don't want to leave you breathless  
When will you save yourself  
Yeah!

I spend my days looking through pages  
Tryin to find a way, to get away from me  
A lot to give that leaves you breathless  
Now all I need to find, a way back inside my mind

I need to find  
A way back inside my mind (x2)

This is not the end,  
This is the end of,  
This is not the end,  
This is the end of,  
This is not the end,  
This is the end of,  
This is not the end.

RAH!  
OHH!

Every mistake I've made leaves a scar that burns every day  
Yet still I carry on.  
Without regret without remorse I'm gone  
You're better off to walk away  
I am corruption, I am sin.

Forget my name  
Forget my face,  
Forget my name  
Forget my face.

TO MY FANGIRLS FROM SASUKE!

clap...clap...clap..

"b-but sasuke-kun.." sakura said.  
"GET THE FUCK A WAY FROM ME!" sasuke screamed  
"...my hand is a dolphin!" lee screamed youthfully

NEXT TSUKI WITH HER UMM UNKNOWN SCREAMING...

Don't want to hear your sad songs  
Heard them all before  
Take it from me dear  
You don't need them anymore

Sympathy is all you know  
Just let it go

Let's find a way to turn this around  
You're like an anchor, bringing me down  
Sinking deeper, I can't reach you  
I've seen right through your crying game  
I say "hello," you run your mouth again  
Sinking deeper, I can't reach you

How can I make you understand?  
It's not who you are,  
But it's exactly who you'll be  
If you let it get that far

Sympathy is all you know  
Just let it go

Let's find a way to turn this around  
You're like an anchor, bringing me down  
Sinking deeper, I can't reach you  
I've seen right through your crying game  
I say "hello," you run your mouth again  
Sinking deeper, I can't reach you

You just take, take, take, take  
Why can't you give, give, give, give  
Before I'm gone?  
You just take, take, take, take  
Why can't you give, give, give, give  
Before I'm gone?

Let's find a way to turn this around  
You're like an anchor, bringing me down  
Sinking deeper, I can't reach you  
I've seen right through your crying game  
I say "hello," you run your mouth again  
Sinking deeper, I can't reach you

"TO MY DADDY for being BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed

clap

"YAY TSUKI!" miki screamed  
"judges what do you think about gaara's and miki's performance together" tsunade asked.  
"MULTIPUL DOLPHIN HAND DANCE PARTA!" lee screamed  
"okay... i think that it was okay," neji said tsuki looked at miki who had a murderous look in her eye, but tsuki beat her to it and jumped onto neji and pulled out all of his girl hair.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" neji screamed  
"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE" Miki said in a low scream.  
"i give it as 10" ino said smilling, but i don't like that miki got to sing with my gaara-kun." ino said  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE EEEEEEEEE FANGIRL!" screamed tsuki  
"ten"  
"ten"  
"ten"  
"ten"  
every judge gave her a ten because if they didn't tsuki would kill them.

"what about sakura and karin lee" tsunade asked.

"ZERO!" all they judges screamed.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed karin and sakura.  
"YOUTH!" lee said.

"OKAY WHAT ABOUT UM.. sasukes and tsukis"

"it was different..." neji said

"so much youth however, we didn't hear enough of tsuki's voice" lee said

"wah soo" tsuki muttered annoyed

"we didn't hear you're true voice" ino stood up shaking in fear.

"I THINK YOU HEARD MY VOICE WELL VERY LOUD AND VERY ... uh mabye not so clear but VERY LOUD"

we won't except this until you sing us a real song with your real voice" sakura said

"your not even a judge bitch! and that was my real voice!" tsuki yelled throwing daggers

"its fine we'll redo it" sasuke said bluntly grabbing tsuki and dragging her away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO"\

End of that long chapter

sorry i stopped here it was just getting so damn longgg


End file.
